Wolfish Hearts
by RoxieRose
Summary: Hermione was taken in the final year of Hogwarts, assumed dead by all, five years later Harry is attacked by a group of wolves, who want him to follow, what he discovers changes his life forever But what has all this got to do with Hermione/ his Moth
1. Chapter 1 Wolfish heart

This Fic is based on a dream I had and when I awoke I decided to turn it into a Harry Potter Fic please bare with me during the first chapter which is what my dream was about except the prologue part but please stick with me…I have a cracker of a story to it :D

I also didn't get the one a beta but I hope you like it.

**Wolfish Hearts**

**Prologue **

It was the final year of Hogwarts when Hermione went missing during an attack on Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione had become separated in the fight, which added more fear to there heart.

The battle was long and bloody, many good souls lost there life and not so many bad ones, the battle had…in the end been pointless nether Harry, nor Voldemort had lost there life.

But Hermione had gone, no body to be found, the order suspected that a Death Eater had taken her during the fray.

As you can imagine Ron and Harry where beside them selves with worry and anxiety which was not quenched when Aurors raided a home of a Death Eater and found large quantities of Hermione's blood about the home, but no body.

The Death Eater was questioned but merely laughed at them when asked what he had done to Hermione

"Filthy Mudblood got what she deserved" He said then cackled madly in the Aurors face.

After a month it seemed all hope was lost and the mad Death Eater was given the Dementors kiss much to Harry and Ron's anger.

OoOOoOoOo

"What the hell did you do that for….that…that…scum, is the only person who knows…knew where Hermione is!" Harry had shouted at Fudge who had ordered the kiss to be administered.

"I'm sorry son…he just wouldn't co-operate there was no choice" Fudge had said, with what was supposed to be a reassuring pat on the shoulder which Harry shrugged of and stalked away with Ron at his side.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter One**

_**Five Years later**_

Harry was walking home from Ron's new house in west Yorkshire, he could have easily apparated but felt the walk would do him some good.

He still thought of Hermione often but had decided long ago that she must have died and tried never to think of what she had suffered because of him.

He was walking over something the Muggle's called Heath Common where gypsies kept there horses; the plain consisted of nothing but open land that sloped downwards.

He had just passed the hill and was crossing the field to his home when the horses closest to him began to whinny and stamp there feet on the ground in nervous temperament.

It was then that the howls spilt the air, spinning round and drawing his wand Harry looked up towards the hill and could see three silhouettes of large dogs standing atop the hill there yellow eyes trained on him.

They descended upon him in a fast run, Harry gasped and began to run away from them, but before he took more than five steps the dogs or wolfs, judging from there size, were upon him.

One knocked him to the ground and he spun round with his wand in hand, but was surprised when the wolf on top of him began to lick his face eagerly, looking up he sore something that made his heart jump into his throat…eyes he knew all too well.

The wolf before him leaped of and moved away from him to join the group the other two wolfs.

Harry scrambled to his feet and looked at the group of wolfs, one was black with short fur the other white with long, the one that had attacked him had long golden drown fur and as he studied them the attacker wolf opened its mouth in a wolfish grin and began to walk away with the group.

Knowing it was crazy, but not caring, Harry followed, it wasn't too long until the roads he knew turned into woods but still the wolves moved on.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, the wolf that had attacked him before turned her head and grinned a wolfish grin before turning to Harry, her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

Then she moved on, deeper into the woods and Harry followed foolishly behind her, the wolf turned her head, now and again to make sure he was still with them.

Harry followed, simply knowing the wolves had attacked him for a reason and now wanted him to follow them.

A wave of magic hit Harry squarely in the face as he passed a bunch of trees, the wolves didn't slow down, nor did they seem to notice the change in the air, Harry stumbled after them.

The black wolf and the white one passed through some bushes but the golden brown one stopped and turned to Harry who came and stop beside her.

"This better be good" Harry said half-heartedly, the wolf at his side nudged his hand with her muzzle and licked it once before following her brethren through the bushes.

Harry pushed through the bushes and gasped, he had walked out into a clearing that gave way to a lake that was the shape of a half moon, hundreds of wolfs were stood around the clearing some in the open others he could only see because there yellow eyes twinkling at him from the darkness.

The Golden brown wolf started forward toward the shore of the lake where light danced against the trees as he drew close Harry spied a man dressed in rags, holding a large cane and was standing in a circle of candles, the wolf made her way to him and sat down beside the man who muttered something to her that made her ears droop.

Harry made his way over to the man and stood inches from him feeling all the wolves eyes upon him.

"What is going on here…why did you send your wolves to bring me here?" Harry asked his voice wavering slightly.

The man merely smiled, flashing Harry a row of rotten teeth before he moved forward, instinct kicked in and Harry took a step back but the mans hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Everything is going to be fine" The man rasped, his breath bathing Harry's face making him gag and turn his face away then without warning the man plunged a knife deep into Harry's stomach and twisted it upwards.

Harry gagged, blood bubbled to his lips and his legs gave way sending him to the ground, the world began to sway and dip into darkness the last thing he saw before his life slipped away was the golden brown wolf sinking to the ground and placing her head on her front paws with sadness darkening her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione…" Harry mumbled before death claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry stretched as sleep began to leave him, and then yawned, but the sound wasn't right…Not right at all.

In a flash the memories from the night before flooded his mind and his eyes flew open with fear.

He could see trees, lots and lots of trees and beyond them the lake, but before any of them was a net of metal, he was in a cage.

Panic rose in his chest like a fire and he tried to get to his feet, but stumbled and fell to the floor, his body felt awkward and unresponsive to what he asked it to do.

He heard a dog wine at his side and moving his head he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the wolf that had attacked him the night before.

Harry tried to stand again but fell once more, the wolf beside him got to her feet and came to Harry's side and prodded him to his feet…all four of them.

Harry looked down at himself to see two paws attached to wobbling hairy legs, _"What's happened to me"_ Harry thought.

"_You have been turned into a wolf…I thought that was obvious" _Hermione answered though no sound travelled the air, but her words filled his mind.

"Hermione…where are you?" he tried to ask but all that escaped his lips were a series of whining.

"_Where are you?" _He thought instead.

"_I'm right beside you…you loon_" Hermione laughed in his head, Harry turned his head to the wolf again which had laughter dancing in its eyes.

"_Oh Merlin…oh Merlin" _Harry's mind whirled and his body lurched forward in a panic, wolf Hermione grabbed him by the scruff of the neck with her teeth gently and forced him to lay down on his belly.

"_Stop panicking Harry everything is fine" _Hermione scolded her teeth still wrapped around the loose skin on his neck.

"_No I'm not fine…you've turned me into a wolf!" _Harry's voice screamed.

"_No…I didn't" _Hermione said calmly as she removed her mouth from his neck.

"_No but you led me to that man who…who stabbed me…killed me" _Harry said in a whisper his eyes diming sadly.

Wolf Hermione shook her head from side to side and laid down in front of Harry so there noses almost touched, Harry panted and scrunched his eyes up, trying to calm his mind.

After a long moment he opened his eyes and looked deep into Hermione's eyes, eyes he had missed for the past five years.

"_How could this happen?" _Harry asked, Hermione tilted her head slightly in a questioning way.

"_You went missing…five years ago…now you come to me…lead me to a man…who then kills me and turns me into a wolf and locks me in a cage…how can you do this to me Hermione" _Harry asked making Hermione ears droop sadly.

"_I mourned for you…I cried for you, believing you to be dead and now you show up like...like this" _Harry said his voice still a whisper, suddenly Hermione's ears pricked back up and her eyes scowled at him.

"_Don't you think I mourned, don't you think I cried…for Merlin's sake Harry I was tortured and murdered, I was mutilated beyond recognition"_ Hermione's voice shouted in his head.

"_You have no idea what I went though…you have no idea what that man did to me, he…." _Her voice trailed of and her eyes became soft again.

"_I'm sorry" _Harry whispered, trying to get to his feet again and managed…just.

"_No I'm sorry…I know this is a lot to take in and you must have a lot of questions that you want answered" _Hermione replied moving to her feet with much more grace than Harry had done.

Harry nodded while trying to stop all four of his legs from shaking.

"_Where should I begin?" _Hermione asked as she placed her butt to the ground and snorted when Harry tried to do the same but ended up falling onto his face, shaking her head with amusement, Hermione used her muzzle once again and prodded Harry back to his feet, and then proceeded to prod his body parts in the right position before he could sit down.

"_Hmmm well…first of all, why are we in cage?"_ Harry asked once Hermione had sat down opposite him.

"_Just a precaution…in case you bolted, but judging from your shaking body there was no need for that precaution" _Hermione laughed lightly, Harry scowled.

"_Ok how about how and why" _Harry said tilting his head to the side.

"_Ok….how…." _Hermione began her wolfish eyes narrowed in concentration.

"_Well the man you…Hmm…met last night is a great sorcerer, with a unique power, which allows him to capture wandering souls and place them into wolfs, which then adopts the souls mind and parts of there appearances, per example the wolf who's body you took over used to be chocolate brown now its black and its eyes where not a piecing green…which they are now"_ Hermione explained her voice adopting the know-it-all tone that Harry had missed dearly.

"_Ok now why…why did he kill me and turn me into a wolf?" _Harry asked in awe.

"_Now here's where my information is limited…But I know it has something to do with You-Know-who"_ Hermione answered.

"_What's Voldemort got to do with me being a wolf?"_ Harry asked sharply, even as a wolf Hermione shivered at the name.

"_Don't you see Harry…sooner or later someone will discover your body…be it Muggle's or wizard folk…but your death will be publicized and Voldemort will believe you to be dead and that no one opposes him" _Hermione explained quickly.

"_And what good can I do as a wolf, I can't even use magic!" _Harry exclaimed.

"_Oh you can you just need to learn how" _Hermione said her eyes drifting to the ground between them and made a flower bloom from the ground, Harry blinked rapidly.

"_And how long did it take you to learn to do that?" _Harry asked sceptically, Hermione hunched her shoulders which Harry took to be a shrug.

"_A couple of weeks maybe a month" _Hermione replied, Harry shook his head again.

"_And how long do you think it will take me eh?...your so much cleverer than me" _Harry sighed.

"_Besides that still don't explain how being a wolf will help in the long run" _Harry continued.

"_Like I said before my information is limited, but I assure you, master told me that there's so much you don't know about You-Know-Who and he is willing to help you and give you valuable information" _Hermione explained, Harry snorted.

"_Master…you sound like a domesticated dog" _Harry said his voice turning into an angry snarl.

"_He is my master…he saved my soul from eternal wonderment….but like you at first I found it hard to cope with my new life…but trust me you will adjust" _Hermione whispered.

"_Yeah well unlike you I had a choice…or should have done at least…but no you led me to a madman to be butchered!" _Harry snapped scrambling to his feet a little more easily this time.

"_Don't talk about him like that…you have no idea how hard it was for him to kill you" _Hermione shrieked.

"_Then why did he do it then?" _Harry snapped back.

"He was asked to!" Hermione shouted.

"By who then…you!" Harry snarled.

"No not by me…by…" Hermione stopped her voice returning to calm indifference, her head tilted in concentration again, she sighed and looked Harry squarely in the eye.

"By your mother"


	3. Chapter 3 Anger

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N**

Kea….Thank you so much for your in depth review, I would be interested in hearing your theories also as some people have sent me private messages saying what they think would be good to happen in the fic some have ether got my plan to a T or just given me things to think about…Thanks again and hope you enjoy the rest :D

BlackTidefan…Thank you for your message and your idea has been added to my memory bank lol :D

Thanks to everyone for there reviews :D

I had a very hard time with this chapter and hope I have not let anyone down…Please review and tell me what you think.

Harry followed Hermione though the woods, after she had unlatched the gate with her nose, stumbling every few steps and envying Hermione's easy grace as she leaped over a fallen log which Harry decided to walk around to save himself the embarrassment.

Harry's mind whirled with everything he had discovered in such a short space of time, his mother was still alive, alive and well and the leader of this pack of wolves.

Hermione had not explained too much to him saying that it was not her place to tell him these things.

"_How many wolfs live here?" _Harry asked after they had been walking a few minutes, Hermione turned her head to him, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"_About a hundred… maybe just over" _Hermione replied_,_ her nose twitching in the air as a rabbit bolted out of a bush ahead of them, Hermione snarled mockingly at it as it bolted down a hole.

"_Were they all human once?"_ Harry asked making Hermione snort.

"_Heavens no"_ she laughed stopping at a group of bushes that Harry remember from the night before.

"_There only a handful of us….The rest are just wolfs…I can't commune with them though telepathy like I can with you and the few others, but they respond to gestures, they are very smart creatures after all…Are master can communicate with them though which makes life easier"_ Hermione explained.

"_Why have we stopped?" _Harry asked sitting in front of Hermione with out her help and strangely felt a little twinge of achievement.

"_I just need to explain a few more things before we go see master" _Hermione said, Harry tilted his head and let his tongue fall from his mouth, Hermione giggled in his head.

"_Do you feel the magic in the air?" _Hermione asked lifting her nose in the air to indicate sniffing, which Harry copied.

"_Yes…I felt it last night while I followed you" _Harry replied nodding his head.

"_This whole area is protected by magic so no Muggle's will find the place"_ Hermione explained, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"_You mean like at the world cup…and Hogwarts?" _Harry asked_._

"_Precisely…that is why we ask that you remain inside the magical barrier at all times…unless you have a guild" _Hermione ordered her eyes serious, Harry nodded his agreement looking puzzled.

"_And this is just the magic of one man?" _Harry asked and despite his anger towards him he could not help but feel impressed.

"_I told you…he is very powerful" _Hermione replied then tilted her head again.

"_I must also ask that you…respect him, I know how you must feel about…what he did, but please listen to him" _Hermione pleaded, Harry snorted and turned his head away.

"_I'm not going to be calling him master if that's what you're implying" _Harry grumbled keeping his eyes averted from Hermione.

"_You are hopeless" _Hermione laughed and quickly licked Harry's muzzle before pushing her way through the bushes leaving Harry to follow.

Harry walked out into the open and found he appreciated the beauty of the lake more in the daylight than he had at night.

Wolfs were everywhere, turning there heads to watch him as he followed Hermione down a slope towards the clearing where the man was sitting upon a tree stump, Hermione reached him and sat down at his side, waiting for Harry to join them.

Harry came to a stop in front of the man and sat down, he felt uneasy as the man stared at him, which is not surprising since the man had stabbed him mere hours ago.

"_I see you have adjusted quickly…I am glad" _ The man said, absently resting his fingers on Hermione's head and ruffling her fur until she turn and nipped his hand gently with her teeth, the man chuckled as she moved away from him and scowling over her shoulder as she came to sit beside Harry.

"_I'm sorry…I forgot you hate that" _The man said and even though he spoke the words to Hermione Harry could still him clearly as if he was speaking out loud.

"_Try harder to remember next time or I might bite harder" _Hermione snarled mockingly her head held proudly.

"_I have no doubt about it" _The man chuckled as he got to his feet and moved closer to Harry who flinched his head away slightly, the man noticed this and chuckled out loud.

"_I understand your unease but you have nothing to fear" _the man said making Harry snort at the ground.

"_You wouldn't say that if you had been stabbed last night" _Harry grumbled, the man sighed and kneeled down in front of Harry

"_You must be bursting with questions" _The man said trying to catch Harry's eyes with his but Harry kept shifting them away, until his eyes landed on Hermione who gave him a stern look, grunting Harry looked the man in the eye's and nodded.

"_I want to know why my mother allegedly asked you to kill me" _Harry said finding it hard to keep his eyes locked with the Mans.

"_She should be the one to explain that to you" _The Man said shaking his head regrettably.

"_So what can you tell me then"_ Harry snapped losing his patience quickly.

"_I can tell you what you can expect over the next few months…And what is to be expected of you in the future…" _The Man began calmly until Harry exploded into a fit of shouting.

"_Future…what future, you stole mine away from me the moment you jammed that knife into me!"_ Harry screamed baring his teeth menacingly, a growl building up in his chest, until he felt Hermione prod him with her nose sharply, Harry spun on her his teeth still bared.

"_What…I want answers and I'm just being led around in circles!" _Harry snapped anger he had never known before building rapidly making his blood boil, he took a step towards the man his eyes narrowed with malice.

"_Harry!" _Hermione shouted baring her teeth also as she drew herself to her fullest height and hunching her shoulders preparing to spring.

Harry took another menacing step towards the man who had rose to his feet and was retreating slowly Harry managed one more step before something solid slammed into his side sending him to the floor, before he could react he yelped as sharp teeth sank into his neck and shook him from side to side.

"_Harry calm yourself!" _A voice shouted in his head, a voice that seemed familiar, like a distant memory.

"_As soon as you relax I will let you go" _The voice instructed, Harry was still shaking with rage under his attacker, but after a few minutes they subsided and he snorted into the dirt.

His attacker removed there teeth and moved of him, Harry remained with his face in the dirt for awhile wondering where his anger had come from.

"_You will find that in your wolf form your anger is harder to control but you will learn to control it, Hermione has told me how short your temper used to be so its no surprise that you got angry so quickly" _The voice said again moving round Harry slowly and coming to stand in front of him.

Harry got to his feet slowly, first his eyes fell on Hermione who still had her shoulders hunched as she stood by the man, protecting him from another possible attack, and then his eyes locked with his attacker and took a step back.

He had known when his attacker spoke that she was female, and now he looked upon one of the most beautiful wolf's he had ever seen, The wolf was rustic red in colour and her long fur was blowing in the breeze but it was her eyes that struck Harry most, they were a piercing green the same kind that he had been in the mirror everyday.

"_Hello Harry" _She said her wolfish mouth smiling as best she could, _"It's so good to see you again" _she said softly moving forward and licking Harry's shocked face lovingly.


End file.
